The landlord might get mad
by JUSTAKnightInDisguise
Summary: After the game ends the humans, trolls, cherubs, sprites, lusii, consorts, and guardians are all living happily ever after on the new, new earth; which sits right next to Alterus, a combination of Beforeus and Alternia. John/Roxy, side ships; Dave/Karkat, Rufioh/Horrus, Dirk/Jake #TW #mild-Fluff-At-End #Mild-Biting #Snuggles-:3
1. a party, a curse, and a power outage

**O** ut of the fire and back into the frying pan would be a good way to describe the situation right now, after the big fight with English and the world creation, you and your friends were living peacefully for once. Creating a universe where a world that was a mix of alternia and beforus sat right next to earth, and humans and trolls got together pretty well, they made some pretty **AWESOME MOVIES** together thanks to the **AMAZING MOVIE TASTE** you and Jake gave them. Jake and the others let you and the trolls be gods of this new universe, and also let you guys bring some of your dead friends and family members back, Dave with his bro, Rose and her mom, Jade and her grandpa and dog and you with your dad and nanna. The trolls brought back their friends too, and also their freakish animal parents. It got kinda weird with the sprites, like Dave sprite, Rose sprite, and Jade sprite; but even more so with the Fefeta sprite, Vriska insisted on bringing back the bro-equius sprite for some reason, so he's here too, they don't look like sprites anymore, instead of tails they have legs and they don't glow like they did back in the game. Me, Dave, Karkat, Jake and a few other people all live in the same apartment building, most of the girls chose to live in houses, except Jade, who made a freakishly tall tower to live in with Dave sprite. The game ended about 6 years ago by what Dave tells me.

We all still have our god tier pajamas but don't really use any of our powers anymore, unless it's hot out and I use my windy thing to cool myself down; I don't understand how Dave can stand this heat I mean wow it's hot. A few days ago we all had a 4th of July party, and all of us got drunk save a few prudes- and by a few I mainly mean kankri, kurloz and kanaya. Sometime near the end of the night, before people started leaving, Caliborn used some kind of spell on all of us but it didn't work, or so it seemed, after being told off by Calliope and Roxy, we all left the lalonde house via public transporters and went to bed. When I woke up the next day, I felt jumpy. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take care of OTHER THINGS, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw two long, fluffy bunny ears attached to my head, and a bunny nose to match. I ducked out of sight of the reflection and even though I was scared to look again, I did and low and behold, a bunny john was staring back at me. I ran out of my bathroom and through my appartment door tentatively, and up to Dave's place, I banged on the door and took three steps back as if expecting fire to come down from the sky and devour the door and everything inside. Instead, Dave came out with the most severe case of bed head I had ever seen. Dave was stotic as ever but pointed towards me and asked "dude what the hell are those." "I don't know, I woke up with them and look," I tried to wiggle my ears, like my dad taught me years ago, and Dave's eyebrows raised a bit. "Who the fuck is at the door." Karkat's voice is unmistakable and he walks to join Dave at the door, rubbing his still closed eyes. When he opens them however, he yells "DAVE WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS THAT COMING OUT OF YOUR SHIRT?" I jump back at the sound and Dave looks at what Karkat was pointing at, a long white cat tail was protruding out of his back, he grabbed it and pulled slightly, making himself wince and hiss. He runs his hand through his hair only to stop mid stroke, finding two cat ears that matched his hair so much, neither me nor Karkat could tell they were ears. Suddenly I dashed into Dave's apartment and jumped behind their love seat, heart beat up and breath coming hard. Dave and Karkat both stared back at me before a gruff, laid back voice came from where I was moments ago, "Woah their little motherfucker. No need to be all jumpy." Dave and Karkat look back out the door to see Gamzee, Tavros, Rufioh and Horrus all there, Horrus was talking on the phone and whoever was on the other side was squealing loudly. Looks like they all changed too, Gamzee's legs bent weirdly and hooves clicked against the floor. Tavros seemed taller than usual, and had hooves too. Rufioh and Horrus were both full on- well, half on technically, centuars. I still shook behind the couch, even though I knew Gamzees completely tame now, and neither of the Nitrams would try to hurt me, and Horrus is very kind either way. "Does anyone have any ideas on uh, how this might have happened?" Tavros asked timidly. Just then the elevator dinged and I flinched and ducked behind the couch lower as if expecting Lord English himself to step out of the doors, I wasn't too far off, it was Jake and Dirk, Jake with dog ears that looked like they belonged to a black golden retriever, and Dirk with light blond dog ears that looked like a husky's. "Gadzooks, it looks like you lot got it worse than me and Dirk!" Jake said, looking over the two centars standing in the hallway, he turned and saw me through the door and stepped between Dave and Karkat, he noticed the position I was in and stopped, looking worried, he came slowly and sat down next to me. "You okay mate?" the hand on my shoulder made me tense up, which worried Jake even more. "Aww what's wrong? Hey, hey, listen, I won't hurt you John." He pulled me in close and held me in his arms while I still shook, damnit, why am I scared? "I don't know, I don't know. It's l-l-like I'm scared but..." I stopped at the feeling of Jake grabbing my long ear, oh. OH "It's because I'm a rabbit!" I yelled at the revelation, and everyone stared at me and I hid myself into Jake's chest.

We- and by we I mean Karkat, set up a memo group chat and there we put together the pieces, mostly when caliborn started maniacally laughing and then told us what happened. Apparently, that spell of his actually did work. And now we're all animals. Jade, Roxy, Rose, Kanaya, and calliope were all put on team _'find the cure so we don't have to stay as animals for the rest of our pitiful lives which would be forever because we're immortal.'_ Yeah, Karkat made the team name. And days pass with us still as animals. I noticed the strange new things that came with being a rabbit; being jumpy- and no, that's not a joke, being kinda well...- being called 'Bunbert', 'little berty fu fu', 'the egster rabbit' and so many others, it's pretty much all from the striders, but sometimes I'll get it from Rose or Kanaya, and the occasional Roxy, but she does it sweetly. Like calling me 'Johnny cotton tail' and 'the HARE of breath', she's been staying some nights at my place to "study my sleeping and eating habits." And I don't mind at all cause she helps me out with some of the weird new feelings that come with the ears. She's part cat so she's pretty territorial and protective, which helps because I'm super jumpy and feel safe with her. We kinda have a thing together now, it's really serious and we've been together since building was done. Dave and Karkat have something going on too, Rufioh and Horrus over came their rough patch, the other 'end game ships' are: Tavros and Gamzee, Rose and Kanaya, Jake and Dirk, Jade and Dave sprite, and Nepeta and Feferi. Pretty much as soon as the game ended everyone got into a relationship. One way or another.

It was raining pretty hard out and I was home alone, Roxy was supposed to be here tonight, but I guess is running late, every time the thunder clapped I jumped a bit, wow I hate being a rabbit. On a very loud roll of thunder followed closely by a lightening strike that I swear hit something on the building, the lights went out and I jumped under the coffee table, head in my hands and eyes screwed shut. I tried to zone everything out, to just climb into my head and be dead to the world for awhile. But then the door opened, someone was inside my apartment, I shook more than a wooden roller coaster and whoever it was entered my living room where I was, the thunder rolled again angrily and I could hear book pages flipping like crazy and the closed doors around me howling with the wind pushing under them. Whoever it was walked closer to the coffee table and everything got louder, things started falling off shelves and my hair was brushing up against my ears hard enough for me to hear that too, everything was too loud, and i felt tears running down my face. "no no no no no. Get out! Stop it. I- I don't like it." I chanted until a hand was put on my upper back, then I started screaming "no!" And "Stop!" and other things like that, the table flipped on its own away from me and now two- no, six hands were on me and I opened my eyes, bleary from tears I could make out Roxy's face, blond hair framing beyond fair skin and beautiful, impossibly pink eyes, plagued with worry, everything stowed and then stopped. Roxy hugged me tight and I shook, "stupid f-fight o-or fl-flight s-s-sences. I'm sorry..." Roxy kept petting my hair and shooshing me and a set of feet moved behind me, so I flinched and looked over my shoulder to see Dave and Karkat. Karkat opened his mouth like he was about to speak but Dave put his hand over Karkat's mouth and simply held a thumbs up before sweeping Karkat off his feet and into a bridal style hold and flashstepping away silently. I gave Roxy a tight squeeze and she loosened her grip on me and smiled at me, I smiled back and looked around at my destroyed place, the table flipped back onto a retractable recliner, pictures of my dad and my friends that were on the wall or on a shelf were now on the ground, papers were everywhere and everything was a mess. Roxy giggled and said "your blushin." before kissing me on the cheek, which made me blush harder, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips briskly. I grabbed her hips and she slid her arms around my neck, we kissed again and again, standing in the middle of the messed up living room of my apartment, until thunder clapped again and I jumped causing me to clank our teeth together. I started shivering and she walked over to the window and used her voidy powers to make the glass thick enough so I couldn't hear the thunder at all, not even with my keen rabbit ears. "There, better?" She said, pulling me up to shaky feet. We sat down on the love seat- heh heh, yeah. And started kissing again, she trailed down my chin and to my neck, she moved her hand to my chest and pushed me down to lay on the couch, she sucked on my neck and suddenly bit down, hard. I yelped and my hands left her hips and rested on her arms, she licked the wound up and I relaxed again. She nuzzeled herself into my chest and sighed contentedly, purring like a cat. And I let the soft sound of her purring lull me to sleep.


	2. a Library, a chat log, and a dinner

You wake up with a comfortable weight on you, you look down at the head of beautiful, light; almost white blond hair. Purring coming from her that you can feel but not hear, it's so quiet. You look outside the window to see that it's raining-might have been the whole night for all you knew; what with the sound proofing she put on the windows last night. You look around at you're torn up apartment, now clearly visible due to the daylight shining on it, this'll need to be cleaned up. Right as you're thinking this, Roxy shifts but doesn't wake up, oh, yeah... you turn your attention back to the apartment and start using you're god tier powers to pick up things, some of these are broken, sadly. You make a mental note to replace all this stuff, maybe get Sollux or someone else with a decent enough coding skill to unbreak alchemise this stuff. Roxy wakes up after you get at least most of the glass shards off of the floor and into the garbage can. "Good mornin, johny." she said, stretching her back and nuzzling her head into you're chest; starting to purr. "what time is it?" you ask. "6:48AM CDT." Dave says, before zapping out. "fuck you, Dave!" You hate it when he does that, you know someone will probably tell him later so that the time loops will be stable or whatever. You're tired of time travel BS, too many timelines and dead versions and things that never happened to keep track of. Roxy sits up and runs her hand through her hair, "wanna eat?" the both of you eat some breakfast and go check up on how team 'find cure, we're immortal, blah blah blah' is doing. we step into the huge library at Rose's stupidly huge house to find everyone slaving away looking through books. Jade is making books teleport this way and that, making stacks next to Caliope and Kanaya while Rose's "stack" is more like a constant stream of books flying in front of her while the pages flip five pages a second. Well at least her seer powers are getting stronger because of this, you think. "wow, all these books and you don't have anything yet?" everyone looks up at Roxy and you, their work stopping for the time being. "No, I'm Afraid Not. Nothing In These Books Are Helpful Enough To Fix The Problem." Kanaya closes the book she just finished and discards the book onto another pile to be flown away and put back up, in order onto an empty shelf unit. "Whenever we are even close to finding something that may help, pages are missing! it seems my 'bro' defiled these books!" Calliope sighed before continuing "And, if i know him, may have eaten the pages as well as tear them out. My apologizes, Rose." Roxy nudged you with her elbow and then you realized that you're shoulders were raised, you relaxed them a bit and silently cursed Caliborn for this.

After you dropped Roxy off at Rose's house, (which is also Roxy's house but she almost never stays there nowadays) you headed back home with a teleporter to finish cleaning up everything. you sent a quick pester to TA (Sollux) and bribed him to do the coding for the more sentimental objects that were destroyed. after everything was back in order you started talking with dave, about an hour later this happens;

EB: okay, but only if you're wearing an elephant suit and its friday.  
EB: oh, and you cant do that stupid "what time is it" thing anymore.  
EB: its really stupid.  
TG: haha  
TG: did future dave do something?  
EB: nope, you're not getting it out of me.  
TG: come on dude  
TG: i *already* went back and did it  
EB: i don't believe you...  
TG: you want proof? you and rox were cuddling  
EB: dave. shut it  
TG: haha so, did you get some last night or what  
EB: dave! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
TG: oooh 8 explanation points,  
TG: vriska seems to be rubbing off on you  
TG: what,  
TG: did you roxy and vriska have a three way?  
EB: eww no.  
TG: well i guess it would be more like  
TG: rubbing *on* you  
EB: GROSS  
EB: NO  
TG: awww poor vriska  
TG: ill be sure to tell her that  
EB: what? no, dave don't.  
EB: seriously, don't .  
EB: dave.  
EB: DAVE

*Bing!*

arachnidsGrip (AG) started trolling ectoBiologist (EB)

AG: John i heard you were talking shit a8out me.

oh, fuck...

ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering tipsyGnostalgic (TG)

EB: ROXY HELP.  
TG: what is it?  
EB: DAVE MADE VRISKA MAD AT ME.  
EB: OH GOD SHE'S OUTSIDE THE WINDOW.  
TG: dont worry bbe momma roxys gonna handle everythin

After the bro equius sprite got Vriska down you calmed down and, following Roxy's orders, had a hot bath and watched some comedy movie because you haven't been able to watch anything too loud or exciting. you really hope no one complains about the human sized spider that climbed up the building, you're sure no one would put up that much of a fuss seeing as you guys are the reason they exist in the first place. You waste time until Roxy comes back and eats dinner with you. "Any luck with the curse?" Roxy sighs before answering with a shake of the head. "Anythin happen here after godzilla's pet tarantula climbed the building?" you shake you're head and pull a chunk of bell pepper up to you're mouth and eating it. After the curse you had to find out what rabbits could and couldn't eat, especially after Cronus almost got insanely sick because he wouldn't eat fish. and screw finding nemo for making everyone think that sharks could be healthy without eating a fish for a few days. At least Cronus gets to eat meat, Rabbits can't so you're on a total vegetation, vegan, wheat free diet until the curse is lifted. you probably would have died from the intense diet change if you weren't, well, immortal. you have one of the worse morphs out of everyone, probably because Caliborn hates you the most; probably wanted to get back at you for that time you beat him up pretty good. you and Roxy finish dinner and head off to bed for the night.

Sorry if this chapters a bit short, I never intended to actually continue this. i was in a writers block for my main story (my own original story with my own OCs) so to try and knock it out of my system i wrote fanfiction (yes JKID that is a perfect idea.) I did have a bunch of fun writing this one, and also learned some things about rabbits. Also, the part where Dave is making fun of John and john yells "dave! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" is where wouldnt allow me to put multiple !'s in a row. :P until next time dear readers. good knight!


End file.
